medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wiki overhaul
Basically, we've got several projects to do in order to bring this wiki up to some standards I've developed since adopting this wiki. This is the perfect opportunity to institute a medals program, and UotM. Reorganization Well the first thing that really bites me is how unorganized templates and such are on this wiki. I created and transferred some templates from other wikis, but their organization, their naming conventions, are annoyingly... loose. We have stuff like Template:Infobox Army and stuff like Template:MoH 2010 Weapons, both of which aren't well organized. We need to create basic domains (Infobox and Weapons template pages, with a forward slash denoting a subdomain thereof, so instead of MoH 2010 Weapons, it would be Weapons/MoH2010). Unfortunately, there are a lot of such templates, and the workload would be surprisingly overwhelming. Images Well, we need to rename and get to licensing a helluvalot of images. There are hundreds, if not thousands, of images on this wiki, almost all of which are unlicensed, and many of which have extremely confusing names (ie, "File:img-20110805-002321.jpg") To remedy the first problem, somebody has to go through and add the following category: Category:Unlicensed to images which have no or unusual licensing. The second one is a little more difficult. It would be the same basic remedy, however, with the category: Category:Odd name. Content When I first arrived, I shit you not there was like 200 pages here, and those that were here were generally subpar in terms of quality or length. I added a lot of content and fixed a lot of pages, but we're still so far from being done. For one thing, we need to be getting rid of base categories. Base categories are like Category:Medal of Honor 2010, which should be saved only for its namesake page, and subcategories thereof (so Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Weapons would be one of the only things to have the base category). We also need to make sure we've gotten everything covered, following the rules set down by our Manual of Style and Article Policy. That includes making sure what we already have done has proper formatting and naming, etc. And pictures. Re-designing the format Well currently, at least in my opinion, the layout of most of our articles are a little ugly. I created the article policy, and for shorter articles (ie, articles that concern only a small amount of information, like the M16A4 article) it works. But for really, really long articles (like the M1911 page), this doesn't quite work right. One of the problems, I think, is the lack of actual information for each individual section. Awards Also see Forum:Medals IMO, we should get this thing finally up and running. There are three types of "medals", basically awards similar to the BF wiki's award system. Like I outlined in Forum:Medals, there would be three types of awards. Ribbons, medals, and commendations. Ribbons are awarded for participation in wiki projects. Commendations are the basic award, given out like candy for each user by bureaucrats and administrators. Basically, my version of Wikia's badges. Medals are like advanced commendations, for doing something outstanding. The first ribbons would be for the couple projects outlined above. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Discussion That's my spiel. I need other people to help me here, so I BEG you people to add input and acutally help. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) : I'll be the one helping you. I feel like a big idiot right now for not knowing all this and how to add stuff, etc. So, whatever you feel should be done to step up the wiki, I'll be onboard, after all, you're the head honcho. By the way, I've alway's liked the idea of commendations, medals, users of the month, etc. So I'll be definitely helping there, another idea I had was "sprucing up" the home page, since that's what non-registered users will first see, and I want them to like what they see. We should have more than just blog posts on the side, is what I'm saying. Based on the fact that this is really a sub-wiki, I don't think that some short articles can be helped. In my mind, the 2 liner stubs should be the first to be revised rather than those of the M16A4's length, and then work up from there. And as for pages that are long, for something like the M1911 which has been featured in pretty much every pre-2010 Medal of Honor game is unavoidable. Also, maybe you should make it so the licensing options for images are up front. The most likely reason why no one is liscensing their images is because the options for it are hidden. In any case, any images posted on this wiki should be covered by Fair Use Law since it is for educational purposes. Also, the addition of Infobox Templates for vehicles would be very nice. LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 04:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :There should be an infobox for vehicles. I swear I made one like a year ago when I first got here. If not, I'll get one up tomorrow. :As for licensing, well the problem is that most people don't know the problem exists to begin with. Though you're right about Fair Use, it's still good practice to attribute the original owner (especially when the image is not in the public domain or released for use at all). Some people/corporations take the usage of their licensed works without their permission very seriously (Wikia was threatened witha lawsuit prior to the release of MW2 because the CoD wiki was using leaked images). The licensing options aren't hidden if you use the toolbelt feature of the new Oasis skin, it's just the "add a photo" thing on the side of the page that has that problem. :Also, what did you mean by "sub-wiki"? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) : : :Well, when I add images it's pretty much through an article on the default layout. And you have to click on "More Info" to get to them. This isn't THAT inconvenient, but someone may not know they are there (as I didn't). And what I meant by sub-wiki, this place isn't like Wikipedia and it isn't like the Star Wars Wikia. The articles here are written in the context of the Medal of Honor universe, which in comparison to the real world and the Star Wars universe is quite small, so smaller article sizes comes with the deal, especially since a lot of the articles are based on things that are featured only in one of two games. And also, the default Infobox template builder can suffice for a Vehicle Template if there isn't one. I just didn't see it because I edit in HTML source code. LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 05:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC)